


Emergency Boyfriend

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bookstore Owner Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: When Stiles’ asshole ex-boyfriend shows up, he accidently blurts out that Derek is his new boyfriend. (He’s not, but he could be.)





	Emergency Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt four from [ this list](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/post/149883034701/fake-dating-au).

Stiles is pretty sure Derek is _never_ coming back.

He’d finally convinced Derek, who works at the pizza place next door to Stiles’ bookshop, to come over hang out with him. He promised it’d be a chill, relaxed thing, just the two of them unwinding after a long week. And Derek, who always looked at least a little bit surly, had agreed with a tiny smile on his face.

And it had been going _so well_ —until Stiles’ ex-boyfriend had suddenly shown up to pick up his stuff (Stiles had called him _weeks ago_ , but of course he had to pick today). Mike had seen Derek sitting there in the living room, eating the pasta Stiles made, and loudly said, “Who the hell is _this_?”

Wanting to forestall any of the ‘you should definitely take me back’ conversations—which already happened too often, considering they’d split up more than a month ago—Stiles had blurted, “That’s Derek. He’s my new boyfriend.”

Derek had paused with the fork halfway to his mouth, eyebrows raised, and Stiles had thought _oh, fuck. I’ve ruined this_.

He’d worked so hard to be cool, to not overwhelm Derek or freak him out—he _had_ learned from his high school mistakes. He hadn’t gone to the pizza place more than once a week, even though their food was _delicious_. And the times when Derek had shown up in the bookstore, Stiles made sure to clamp down on all the inappropriate things his mouth wanted to say (including _wow, you manage to make that dumb uniform look so good_ ), and tried to stay as professional as he could. While still being friendly, of course.

He didn’t want Derek to think he wasn’t _wanted_ there.

And based on his purchases, he had really great taste in books, which was something Stiles very much admired.

And now he’s probably never going to see Derek again.

Because Derek will _never_ come back here, not after what Stiles just said.

And so he stands there, staring down his ex in the middle of his living room, and thinks with dawning horror, _what if Derek denies it?_

“You really think he’s better than _me?_ ” Mike asks, scowling.

Before Stiles gets a chance to answer, strong arms fold around him, pulling him close, and Derek’s chin settles gently on his shoulder. “I’m better in every way imaginable,” Derek says coolly, and though Stiles can’t see his face, he can practically _feel_ Derek’s glare. “Stiles deserves nothing less,” he adds, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ neck.

His stubble tickles a little, and Stiles knows he’s blushing. Derek feels amazing, pressed warm and solid against his back, and Stiles decides it’s probably best if he doesn’t talk any more.

“Whatever,” Mike growls, though he looks a little intimidated. “Where the fuck is my stuff?”

Stiles raises his eyebrows, a little mockingly, and points to the box sitting by his bookshelf.

Mike stomps over and scoops it up, but on his way back he pauses, leaning into Derek’s space and staring him down. Stiles tenses up, and feels Derek’s arms tighten around him.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Mike says lowly, but doesn’t push his luck any further before he heads for the door. And slams it behind him, of course.

Stiles sags back against Derek in relief, then realizes what he’s doing and quickly straightens back up. “Sorry about that,” he says, taking a few steps away. He immediately misses the feeling of Derek’s arms around him. “I had _no idea_ he’d show up today,” he explains, but when he sneaks a glance at Derek, he doesn’t look mad.

“Are you okay?” he asks instead, eyes searching Stiles’ face. “He seemed…pretty aggressive.”

“He’s never been violent before,” Stiles says, running a hand over his face. “But obviously he has some jealously issues I was not aware of. So I’m really glad you were here.”

“Me too,” Derek says, still looking a little worried. “Do you think he’ll be back?”

“When he thinks a big, muscular guy like you is my boyfriend?” Stiles says, grinning. “No way. He might act tough, but he doesn’t like to pick fights.” Then, more seriously, he says, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I called you my boyfriend.”

Derek’s magnificent eyebrows come down, and he looks at Stiles curiously. “No, of course not. And I actually thought this,” he says, gesturing to his abandoned plate of pasta on the coffee table, “was maybe a date?”

“That really wasn’t my intention,” Stiles says, giving Derek a reassuring smile. “Mostly because I had no idea if you were into me at all. But I’d be more than happy to call this an _official_ date—as long as my asshole ex showing up didn’t change your mind?”

“It didn’t,” Derek says, leaning in close enough that Stiles can see every color in his eyes. “Which means we should definitely finish the pasta,” he whispers romantically. “You barely ate any.”

Stiles bursts out laughing at that, and feels all the residual tension leave his body. It’s just what he needed after dealing with Mike.

Derek gives him a soft smile when he catches his breath, then drags his thumb down Stiles’ jaw before leaning in and kissing him. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he says shyly.

“Well, I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while,” Stiles says. “Pretty much since the day you came into the store and gazed lovingly at all the books for _an hour_ ,” he teases. “I knew right then that I wanted to ask you out.”

“I was just _appreciating them_ ,” Derek huffs, blushing a little. “And I kept coming back because I wanted to see you, not the books.”

Stiles beams at him. “I’d hoped that was the case, but I _do_ have a great collection of books, so I couldn’t be sure.” He curls his arm around Derek’s waist, pulling him toward the kitchen. “And I’ll be expecting a kiss the next time you stop by.”

Derek grins, and kisses him again right then and there. “You can count on it,” he says.

They do manage to finish the pasta before they get distracted, but it’s a close thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
